


344 Days

by stitchy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Finn POV, Finn Skywalker, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since camp broke on D'Qar, Finn and Poe have been either separately stationed or crowded onto ships with absolutely no privacy. With a new Resistance base finally established on Yewn, they finally get their chance to reconnect- more thoroughly than either expects, thanks to having Force trained in the meanwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	344 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by StarMaple, my partner in crime!  
> PSA: Betas are great! If you don't have one when you write, solicit one on your blog! If you don't write/aren't too busy writing at the moment, offer to beta for others! It makes a good community and great fic :)

     Growing up in the First Order Finn had always been a communal sort; compassionate and social- much to Captain Phasma’s chagrin. It didn’t bother him that there was absolute lack of privacy and it never occurred to him that a room of his own with a door to shut behind himself might be a worthwhile feature. He liked his squadmates even if they didn’t like him, and having them close by, slumbering in their pods so that he could just make them out in the glow of the emergency lights was very soothing. They were safe, and as long as they were safe- he wasn’t alone. Alone was not a state he was interested in back then. He still isn’t, now.

     Alone _with_ someone, though? Well. This is probably his most favorite discovery of life outside the Order- or it’s in the top three, certainly (friendship and sandwiches do exist). But- Finn could build a temple to the unhurried indulgence of _alone together_. Time with just that one certain someone, time to soak up their presence, focus on their happiness and how they make him so very, _TIE-fighter-stealingly_ happy, too? It’s like the inertial dampeners have blown but he doesn’t mind that he’s tumbling about- not when it’s Poe’s arms that he’s tumbling in.

     The trouble is that it was damn near impossible to get a room, literally and/or euphemistically ever since the First Order started slinging ‘offender’ planets at each other.

     The last day on D’Qar before camp broke and the Resistance scattered its forces offworld for their own protection, a smiling Poe had asked to be with him for just one more special night before they went their separate ways. To Finn, it sounded an awful lot like a goodbye. His feelings for Poe were too serious to entertain one ‘last hurrah’, especially since he didn’t really feel like celebrating when Poe seemed to find it so easy to leave him behind. So he left it at that and they shipped out in opposite directions the next morning. With the way things were going at that point in the war, Finn assumed they’d probably die anyway before they managed to awkwardly cross paths again.

     After D’Qar, the Resistance operated in fragments that barely communicated, so Finn had no warning when Poe turned up out of blue two months later, taking him into his arms and kissing him mid sentence. It had taken some time, but Poe had cashed in every favor to get assigned to the _Falcon_ with him. Finn had an unexpected chance to apologize to Poe for turning him away, and he had been understanding- bewildered, even, that Finn felt the need. _“The base was like a family breaking up and you were hurting, buddy. I didn’t want to push it. I knew we’d see each other again.”_

     Ever since then, Finn burned to be alone with Poe like they used to be on D’Qar, but no dice.  For nearly one hundred standard-days, they lived out of a four-bunk cabin with seven other people besides themselves. Sure, there were opportunities for lingering kisses and furtive squeezes here and there while they were on the same ship- but gone were the days of lounging naked all afternoon, never mind getting so much as each other's _belts_ off. While Finn has no shame or secretive tendencies- hell, he had declared his love to Poe in front of at least six generals and a Hutt, he could appreciate that there are some moments of couplehood better attended by just the two of them.

     Though Finn was grateful that he and Poe were at least on the same page after the _Falcon_ , they struggled to be in same star system. First there was a run in with an asteroid belt that saw Finn stranded on a runaway moon for sixteen days (lonesome), and six months trekking and training with his father (you can’t hug a holotransmission). There was a spot of hope when Poe managed to get duties ferrying Finn to the freshly cloaked, new Resistance planet after that, but the trip unfortunately resulted in a memorable afternoon in the hold of Kylo Ren’s shuttle (private, but not very romantic). After their rescue by Rey, there were two weeks of Poe in the medbay of yet another overcrowded cruiser with cracked skull (ouch) before they’re off on ‘just one more’ mission before going home.

-

     Hurdling through space and Doing Good with Poe while neither of them are gravely injured is pretty close to perfect Finn thinks, as in- Perfect is the next stop. The new Resistance base on Yewn is ready and waiting- all they and their passengers have to do now is show up. BB-8 has even messaged ahead of their arrival to confirm that she secured them quarters together. If they like, they can walk right out of the hangar and shut the door behind themselves for the first time in three hundred and forty four days. This sounds _fantastic_ to Finn. Considering that statistically, the galaxy is mostly empty space- in his experience it sure is difficult to get some privacy.

     Finn gasps out a long-held breath, grabbing the edge of the command console as he recovers. “Three hundred and forty four,” he wheezes.  
  
     “What’s that?” Poe glances at him, but mostly keeps an eye on the constantly shifting meteors outside the viewport.

     “How many seconds I can hold my breath.”

     Now, Finn likes T'n Pfass and the other evacuated dignitaries from Ossus, really he does- but it takes a lot of time to manually navigate the Cron Drift and the ‘fresher has been offline for a week. Also, none of the Ossans speak Basic so Threepio is aboard. Does he really need to say more? He does. He really, really does need to say more, because it is actual torture to be stuck in close quarters with a being who has no sense of smell and the gall to be chipper in this particular situation and he has been _so good_ at keeping his mouth shut.

     “Sirs,” says Threepio, hobbling up behind them, “-perhaps our passengers might be more comfortable if I were to search my databanks for music indigenous to their homeworld to play while we-”

     Poe laughs charmingly at this, because of course he does. Finn suspects that Poe is immune to the aroma after so many years of piloting one cubic meter of re-circed cockpit air all over the galaxy. He sighs when Poe catches his eye. It’s so unfair, gross, and dreamy, all at once.

     “We’re just about ready for the last jump, Threepio,” says Poe. “We’d hardly make it through an overture before we’d have to cut it short.”  
  
     “Oh, wonderful!” Threepio cheers, turning back to the aft to deliver the good news.

     Poe taps out a string of commands to pre-set the navcomputer for the final leg of their journey, grinning. “You know what I’m gonna do first when we get to Yewn?”  
  
     “Lock yourself in the ‘fresher for an hour?” Finn guesses.

     “I am gonna to teach myself Classical Ossan so that we never ever _ever_ have to drag Threepio through an asteroid field ever again,” Poe declares. Finn is kind enough not to point out that there are at least six million other languages they’d have to acquaint themselves with to be certain of that. “Then I’m going to lock myself in the ‘fresher for _two_ hours.”

     “Two whole hours?!” Finn frowns. “Hasn’t it been long enough since the last time we had a chance to be alone?”

     “Don’t worry, buddy. You’re invited.”

     The mental image of them slippery and bare, confined in a small space makes Finn’s stomach flip without any help from Poe punching the hyperdrive.

     Their homecoming is more heavily attended than Finn anticipated, and there are shoulders to be clapped, and friends to be congratulated on their recent, stunning success. It’s a relief to see so many familiar faces from D’Qar have made it through the past year and found their way home again, and there are new, excited ones too. Everyone is eager to say hello regardless if they are friends or strangers, so with all the hugging and huddling, it takes BB-8 several minutes to worm her way through the throng to greet them. With a bump of his shin, BB-8 chirps a scold.

     “Hello to you too, grumpy!” Finn waves.

     “Oh, don’t worry,” Poe says, dropping to his knees and buffing her optical sensor with the cuff of his sleeve. “You didn’t miss anything. Why don’t you ask Threepio for his full report? We can catch up in the morning.” BB-8 agrees, hooting and bonking Poe’s elbow affectionately before rolling off in search of the other droid.

     Finn offers out a hand to haul Poe off a ground again, which is gladly taken and maneuvered into an embrace. Poe lets his weight lean into Finn, who circles his arms around him tight and tucks his face into Poe’s neck. In this moment, he’s too happy to be troubled by grime.

     “Welcome home, Finn.”

     “Finally,” Finn sighs. With their latest mission complete, ship docked, and passengers disembarked, he allows himself to tilt into a kiss. Surrounded only by allies, not a threat in sight, they can let their guard down and he positively _melts_.

     “My eyes!” cries Karé, a few paces away. They break apart to see her grinning and waving a pair of access chips. “Looks like you lovebirds might appreciate some house keys.”

     “Definitely, thank you.”

     Karé comes close enough to drop the chips into Finn’s hand, getting a whiff of them. “Blast! You two smell like a couple of cadets.”

     “Your cadets must have been very different from my cadets,” sniffs Finn. He is still obscenely meticulous, to this day. Poe will often start to say ‘ _You can take the boy outta the Order...’_ which Finn will interrupt; _‘-But he’ll follow you home, fall in love with you, and reorganize your sock drawer?'_

     “Glad you’re both back, stink and all.” Karé scrunches her nose and smiles. “And Poe, General Organa says she doesn’t want to see you at lessons until Zhellday, maybe _two_ Zhelldays from now.”

     Poe groans. “I figured.”

     “Now, hurry up and grab a shower before the ground crew takes it upon themselves to hose you off!” With that, Karé skips away on her long legs, joining the others who are still milling around in the hangar.  
  
     “Lessons?” While crammed in a shuttle all week they’d talked a lot about Poe’s exploits while he had been off figuring out how to be Finn Skywalker, but this is the first he’s heard about any lessons. He can’t really imagine the General having any improvements to make on the quality of Poe’s flying.

     “I’ll tell you about it later- I don’t like the look of that tech by the hydro valve,” Poe winks. With a tug of his hand, they set off out of the hangar.

     There’s a certain level of predictability to Resistance housing arrangements; pilots berth within a given distance of their craft, and squadron leaders even closer. In this instance however, neither Poe or Finn has stepped foot on the Yewn base before, and it might have been wise to ask for a little guidance from someone in hangar. Wiser, but less fun. With sloppy, desperate kisses and the crashing of bodies they take turns to haul each other up against each and every door in the corridor to the left, with one scrambling to swipe an access chip past the lock while the other tries to slips his hands down the back of his pants. There are at least seven wrong doors.

     Poe pins Finn with a knee between his legs and murmurs against his neck, voice ragged. “When I get you inside...”

     “Can I help you?” says a surprised inhabitant of a wrong door, suddenly opening it on them.

     Finn wipes his mouth, twisting and half stumbling inside. “Uh, lovely place you’ve got.”

     “Any clue where Black Leader is supposed to be?” Poe asks from just behind him in the hallway, undaunted.

     Their accidental host points back the way they came. “First door to the _right_ of the hangar.”

     Flashing his most winning smile, Finn backs out of the room, nervously laughing until he bumps into Poe. “Let’s go!”

     At their own door, Finn gets his hands off Poe long enough to swipe for entry and make a flourished little bow. “After you,” he says, allowing Poe all of five seconds to walk inside and get a look at their new digs before rushing him off his feet again. They grip and grope, stumbling into the room blindly, too enthralled with unimpeded access to each other to notice the major obstruction in the middle of the floor. Poe shoves him up against something cornery and hard and kisses him filthily until the pokey edge of Whatever That Is in Finn’s backside demands attention.

     “Oww, ow, my ass!”

     “I will make it up to your ass. I will take it for a long walk in the moonlight and be very heartfelt with it,” Poe purrs, but he backs off to see what’s the matter.

     It appears BB-8 has very thoughtfully had their luggage and a bare cot delivered in their absence, and now they are strewn against a pile of crates full of their belongings that had been in freight ever since D’Qar. Finn rubs the sore spot on his rear and bends to inspect the markings that identify the contents. Poe leans in behind Finn and administers his own consoling rub. Well, it might be more of a squeeze than a rub, but it certainly makes Finn feel _good._

     He squints, trying to nobly withstand the urge to drag Poe to the grubby, bare cot. This most daunting task will benefit them both. “Do you see ‘household’ anywhere?”

     “Oh! Towels,” Poe remarks, pressing a tickling kiss just below his ear.

     “Lots of things. Soap. That scented oil you like? And much as I would love to have my way with you on the floor- I’m thinking blankets might be nice?” Having found the crate he was looking for, Finn turns around to find Poe already unfastening his clothes.

     “Always knew you were a brilliant strategist,” Poe chuckles, shaking his head and already flushed. In the few moments Finn had his back turned, he’s managed to get off both boots and hurled his jacket across the room. His collar hangs open, revealing an alluring peek of his chest, and Finn’s mouth waters.

     Though it goes against every base urge in his body, he holds up a hand to shield his eyes before he can see Poe strip any further. “Ah-bup bup! Into the ‘fresher with you, if I get a look at you in all your glory before the bunk is made I cannot be held accountable for my actions.”

     A dark little grin crosses Poe’s face, like maybe that _was_ exactly his plan, but he stops undressing. Pulling up close to Finn, Poe kisses him once more with a passion to make his knees buckle. Submitting to it utterly, Finn comes back up for air almost too dazed to notice that Poe had swiped a caddy full of bottles from the crate while he had dipped Finn.

     The dreamy smell of herbs and and earth that he associated with Poe’s quarters in D’Qar begins to drift into the room while Finn unpacks and unfolds bedding. He’s glad that Poe’s haphazard collection of too-short blankets made it across the galaxy with them (“People just give me them for holidays, I don’t know! They breed!"). It just wouldn’t be quite right to nestle in for the night if they didn’t have to strategically heap layers and battle to shove their toes between each other’s legs to keep them warm. In the ‘fresher, he can just hear some low singing over the rush of the water cycle starting up. Combined with the bed and the quality of the air, it's all part of such a pleasant memory, and if Finn were to close his eyes he might forget he’s standing on Yewn and not D’Qar. Maybe no time has passed at all.

     Quick and neat as he can, Finn finishes making the bed and tosses a tube of bodyslick and their prefered pillows on their customary sides before shucking his clothes (hopefully to incinerate at some later point). He wanders into the ‘fresher to join Poe and stops, leaning in the frame of the door. This is exactly the kind of sight he missed out on during all those months of alternating overcrowding and separation.

     With his back to him, Poe already has his hair full of suds that slide down his shoulders like the sweet whipped topping on a dessert. As he watches their dripping path down Poe’s body, the heat that has gathered in Finn’s chest since their last jump to hyperspeed trickles down, too. Poe hums to himself while he washes- a sweet little melody that sounds like he might have picked it up from BB-8, actually. Finn’s heart aches with fondness he can no longer hold back, so he finally steps into the shower and immediately wraps his arms around Poe from behind. His hands stroke across Poe’s warm and slippery wet belly, enjoying the silky feel of it under his fingertips. _Keep good track of your limbs so you never miss out on this,_ he resolves. Just in case that sort of misfortune runs in the family.

     “You started without me,” Finn teases, hooking his chin over Poe’s shoulder. The compartment of the shower was not designed for double occupancy and is no deeper or wider than an arm's length, so he doesn’t much have a choice other than to cling like this- but he would have anyway.

     Poe shimmies back against him. “Yep. Saved some butt for you, though.”

     “Damn, I missed this butt.”

     Finn sticks to business though, and shuts his eyes while Poe rinses his hair. It wouldn’t even matter if he did get stinging soap in his eyes, he would gladly suffer much worse to stay close. After rinsing, Poe twists in his arms to face him, producing a handful of soap. With his customary gentleness, he lathers Finn bit by bit and scrubs him clean. The prolonged and tender hands-on-flesh contact makes him feel as cozy and squared away as their neatly made bed. Dreamlike.

     When he’s pleased with his work (even behind Finn’s knees), Poe awards himself with a quick kiss. “Feel like you’re a person again?” he grins.

     It’s an expression, of course, but Finn can’t help think; _ever since you’ve been around._ He crowds Poe into a corner of the stall and presses as much of their flesh together as he can and cups his dripping, curled head in both hands. “Thank you,” he says, for everything, before he kisses him again.

     As they lick the wet off each other’s lips, the air steams in clouds around them. Despite the sound of the water, Finn can hear the sharp sip of Poe’s breath and the halting, fuffing whispers of _Finn, Finn, Finn_ as they slide their bodies together. The sound is delicious- so he tastes. The drops of water that glitter on Poe’s collarbone are beautiful- so Finn is desperately thirsty for each and every one. He treasures his collection of these tiny pieces of Poe that he had missed for so long, and murmurs silent thanks for each one. Finn is finally clean of all the time apart, wrung out, and free to soak up Poe.

     Hitching one leg up around the back of Finn’s thighs, Poe locks them close. “Please,” he pants. It doesn’t take any further clarification to know what he’s asking.  
  
     “We are not doing it in here, Poe,” Finn laughs. “I’d never forgive myself if we waited this long to have a nice, warm, _private_ bed of our own, only to slip and break our necks in here.” Besides- they might have had it off in the ‘fresher on the _Falcon_ months ago, and cut this dry spell in half. It would be an insult to his heroic level of perseverance and professionalism these past few months to stumble now, so close to finish line.

     Poe seems unconvinced and drags him into a slightly sloppy, swaying kiss of appeal. When Finn is _just_ about to reconsider, the water cycle begins to cool anyway, and they start pimpling over with the cold. Poe shivers against him, and though Finn’s interested cock thinks that’s his most compelling argument yet, he shuts off the water, persuaded.

     “All right Finn,” he says with a pout of his pretty, irresistible mouth. “You could of been all up on this by now, but you’ll just have to suffer waiting while I dry my hair.” Poe throws him a towel too, since even an exchange of the most heated glances can’t actually dry them off.

     Finn gulps. “Nice view though- best in the galaxy. And I know what I’m talking about- seen some stuff. My boyfriend’s a starpilot,” he says breezily, as though he weren’t standing around with a hard on and a standard-year’s worth of pent up physical affection for the other buck naked man in the room. With a very clear, very dirty notion of just want he’d like to do to Poe once they’ve dried off, Finn is caught off guard by the unmistakeably soft and vulnerable way Poe peeks out at him from under a towel. Finn grins back. “What?”

     “ _Finn_.” That one word in Poe’s mouth is enough to make his heart stop short and then start racing all over again. Poe steps close enough to wrap his arms around Finn’s neck and pushes up onto his toes to kiss Finn’s forehead. “I’m just... _really happy_ we’re both here now.”

     “Yeah,” Finn agrees, heart soaring.

     “I mean, here is a cold wet shower, specifically- so we should probably get in bed.” Poe says, one eyebrow raised. “Then we can warm up?”

     “Yessir.” Finn drops his towel and pulls Poe back into the room.

     They make it to the _edge_ of the bed, at least. Poe whimpers with his face tucked into the crook of his elbow when Finn pushes in, his body shuddering and then relaxing in Finn’s arms. “I missed you, I missed you,” he says in muffled heaves of breath.

     “I know, buddy. I know. It’s been too long.” Finn rubs Poe’s back up and down, then folds over him and thrusts. They both gasp then ease into the motion of it, again and again, working together. “Just enjoy yourself, love,” Finn says, dropping kisses at the back of his neck.

     Poe seems to take that to heart. Without restraint, he meets every one of Finn’s thrusts and sobs out Finn’s name in between I love yous. The drag of their bodies becomes sharper, until Finn can feel it prickling in his scalp, all the way down his spine. It’s...weird. Inexplicably, he feels just as much as if Poe is filling _him_ as it feels the other, actual way around. The strange surprise of it pushes all the air out of his lungs, and the upside down notion makes his hips stutter and he loses his place. He slips out and stands there, shaking his head for a minute.

     “You okay?” Poe rolls off his elbows and sits up on the edge of the bed, his hair frizzy and face red cheeked.

     Finn nods, not really sure how to explain the sensation he’d just had with words. Using kisses instead, he herds Poe further up the bed and sits against the wall so that Poe can climb into his lap. He reaches out to steady Poe’s hips as he sinks back in, savoring the determined crease of Poe’s brow as he bears down. All over his body muscles tauten and then relax, especially contracting around Finn and feeling incredible. With Poe’s arms wrapped around him again and his beautiful face to focus on, Finn thinks he might be able to center himself, but the dizzy, tingling consumes him again, to the point he can practically see it, eyes open or closed. It has a swirling color to it- warm in the middle with blue edges, like the sky is turning red.

     No, they’re _indoors_ , he has to remind himself.

     “Love you, Poe.” Finn takes Poe’s face in his hands again, drawing their foreheads together. Poe’s dark eyes flutter, trying to connect with his own. “We’ll stay right here,” Finn promises, pushing into Poe, pushing past the red swirling color still blooming in his mind. “Or _wherever_ , just- together from now on.”

     Poe arches his back and drives down on him relentlessly and the prickled feeling turns into heart wrenching throbs. The red finally shapes into something comprehensible- into an enormous orb, hanging in the sky over a forest landscape. Leaves on the trees all quake in the breeze, dappled in the pink light of the gas giant looming in the heavens. The leaves and blossoms that break from the branches sail down through the air, swirling, and Poe is there.

_It can be home for the two of them, forever, if he wants. That’s what Poe says. Be with me._

     When he comes, his body washes through with light and bliss. It’s as though there had never been pain or loneliness there, they were always whole and together. Safe. He groans as the feeling spills through him, and he spills into Poe and back again, until the whole mixed-up cyclical thing finally spits him out. He slumps down in his seat and swallows hard, looking up at Poe, blinking and unsure how this was all happening. They’d had some fantastic sex before, but this was...something different.

     “Yavin 4,” Poe pants.

With a thud of his heart, Finn freezes. He didn’t _think_ he had described what he saw aloud. Poe just drapes himself more snuggly around him and sighs like nothing is out of the ordinary.

     “Poe, I didn’t say- wait. You’re not _...?_ ”

     Without a trace of alarm, Poe shoves messy hair out of his eyes and peers at Finn, smiling. “You saber slingers are all alike...”

     That’s... something the General says. Finn squints at him. “Your lessons aren’t for the Force... Are they?”

     “The General thought I should start tapping into whatever sensitivity I had, after the run in with Ren,” Poe says. “So- surprise! I’m not gonna, you know, pick up a boulder or anything, but she’s been teaching me to push around with my mind so I can defend myself from that kind of thing happening again, at least.”

 _Defend himself?_ Suddenly worried, Finn sits up properly and catches Poe’s face in his hands again. “I wasn’t hurting you was I?”  
  
     He shakes his head. “No.” Poe’s fingers lace over his own, still a little damp. “I just was sort of wrapped up in the moment, and...”

     “-And you want to... take me to Yavin 4?” Finn guesses, scrunching his face.

     “I want you to _marry me_ on Yavin 4.” Poe glances over his shoulder at the crates piled in the middle of the floor. “There’s a ring in a sock and everything.”

     Finn tries to think back on if he had left Poe alone in the room at any point, or if they had even opened one of the crates filled with clothes. That didn’t make sense. “We haven’t been in those since D’Qar,” he points out. That was almost a year ago.  
  
     Poe bends low with his lips just ghosting over Finn’s. “I’ve known since D’Qar.”

     There Finn had been thinking that Poe was trying to break up with him that last night on base to spare them from the agony of loving someone at a distance. All they had both wanted was to make promises, and they _still_ wanted it, regardless of runaway moons or crowded cruisers.

     “Me too,” Finn says, connecting the kiss. Poe rumbles into it, opening up so that Finn can try to taste and confirm the flavor of the words with a dart of tongue.

_Marry me._

     Poe pulls back. “So- yes, right?” He searches Finn momentarily with a worried look that he might be misunderstanding- as if they hadn’t just been _inside each other’s heads_.

     “Yes!” Finn bubbles over in ecstatic laughter and uses the burst of glee to topple them over so that they lay side by side in the nest of mismatched bedding. Poe’s half-dried hair spills out in a mess that tickles under Finn’s chin. He pulls him close again and drops a kiss on the top of his head. “Poe, I’d hop out of this bed and get the next transport to Yavin 4 _right now_ , if you wanted.” Somewhere close to his heart, he can feel the little quirk of Poe’s mouth as he smiles against his chest.

     “Now, now. Let’s not be too hasty,” he laughs.

     “Hasty? Mr. Poe ‘ _Let’s Hijack A Comet’_ Dameron, do you hear yourself?”  
  
     “That would have worked!” With a laugh, he pushes up on one arm and rolls Finn onto his back so he can crawl over him. “But I’m not through here yet, are you?” His voice is low and still rasped from their breathless exertions just a few moments before. His voice is _wanting_ \- wanting Finn and only Finn for as long as they both shall live, wanting to be always be close. As Poe hovers over Finn, his deep breathing just barely makes their chest meet, and his half-hard cock nestles next to spent slickness of Finn’s own.

     Finn shakes his head. “I can always stand to be lavished with more affection,” he smirks.

     “Well then, I’m just the man for the job!” With one knee, Poe knocks apart Finn’s legs so he can kneel between them. He lowers his mouth to lathe his tongue at the quickened pulse still jumping in Finn’s neck, gently biting and lapping until it makes Finn squirm. He bucks and whimpers helplessly under Poe’s warm, circling hands on his body. They cover his pectorals, lightly calloused thumbs rubbing at his nipples until they stiffen.

     “You, hah- always hit bullseyes don’t you?” Finn groans and flails out an arm to feel around the bed for that tube of slick from before.

     “Job security,” Poe mutters at his throat.

     “Hnnff,” Finn agrees. He finds what he’s looking for, probably only because of the Force- _thank you Force_ , and waves it weakly.  
  
     “Don’t mind if I do,” says Poe, plucking it from his hand. He sits back and spills some of the tube’s contents into his hand and coats himself while Finn tries not to physically levitate off the bed in anticipation.

     As much as Finn _loves_ being inside of Poe, Poe _loves_ the build up to being inside of him and it drives Finn wild. How someone so brash can possess that kind of patience in only this exact circumstance is an absolute puzzle. The guy agreed to steal a ship with Finn after knowing him for less than a minute, but he won’t get hot and heavy with him unless he knows they have entire hours to burn. It was a pretty good indicator of the alert level of Resistance command, actually- but it was also definitely part of why it had been so hard to come by a romantic interlude in the time between bases.

     Poe shuffles closer to Finn on his knees, using them to wedge under his thighs so he can angle his hips up higher with some pillows. “You comfy, buddy?”

     “So very.” Finn lays back looking up at Poe, so terribly handsome and terrifically _his._

     Without further ado, he lays one steady hand on Finn’s hip and traces low between his legs with the other, pressing in a slick finger and grinning. He takes it very seriously for a few moments, before he cracks up. “I just feel the need to restate that I’m going to to take you to Yavin 4 and marry you,” he says like he can’t believe it, continuing to push in and pull out again, “-because I forgot for _a whole minute_ and just remembered again and I-” Finn giggles, too drenched in bio hormonal responses and happiness to react more seriously. Poe has to stifle his own outburst before he can manage to finish his sentence. “- and I can’t wait.”

     “-can’t wait,” Finn echoes.

     “Can’t wait for what, buddy?” Poe licks his lips and starts with a second finger.

     Finn knows this game. Poe likes to tease him with adoring words as much as he enjoys teasing him open. Luckily Finn has some practice with this particular sort of two fronted attack. “How you’re gonna marry me _so hard_ ,” he growls with a grin.

     Poe snorts. “Right. With flowers and vows and BB-8 in a fancy hat.” He laughs at himself, but twists his fingers unexpectedly, making Finn writhe on the bed.

     “Uhhn, Poe. All night?”

     “Mmm, I insist. Marry you _hard_ ,” he punctuates. “ _All night_.” With his off hand Poe rubs a big, soothing circle around Finn’s chest and abdomen as he pumps in earnest with the other.

     Finn’s eyes start to well up, a bit. He bites his lip and moans when Poe adds another finger, stretching him. It’s been so long since they’d been together like this that the sweet sting reminds him of the first time. He and Poe had been dancing around each other pretty much since the moment they met, but before they flew off to Starkiller base, there’d been a Look. No words were spoken, and neither had Force training at the time, but it was clear as shouting. _You and me, later. We’re gonna do this._ Fresh out of the Order, Finn hadn’t entirely worked out just what they were gonna do- and thanks to a coma he totally messed up the timeline on ‘later’, but he definitely knew he would have to show up.

_“You like me as a person right?” Poe looks at Finn like he’s just sprouted lekku. “I mean, sometimes you sort of, uhm. Give me a look like maybe we’re gonna fight? Intense.” Finn hopes this is enough to convey his meaning._

_“Course I like you, Finn.” Poe smirks at him toothily, eyes fixed. That right there. That’s the look._

_“I’m a little bored with fighting, if you can imagine.”_

_Poe shakes his head and bites his lip. “Don’t wanna fight you, buddy.”_

_“Oh.” Finn gulps. “The other thing, then.”_

_Before he say anything more, Poe steps into his space and wraps a hand behind his neck, pulling them close. “Definitely the other thing,” he says. Then he kisses Finn._ _  
_

     Finn can feel his skin prickling again, like he’s been out too long under binary suns. He’s certainly sweating like it. Poe bends over him to kiss his temple, mouth smearing in the perspiration. His fingers are still curling inside of him, pressing into that nerve that makes Finn worry he’s going to rip the sheets to shreds just clutching at them.

     “So used to saying I love you,” Poe says, very close to his ear. “-forgot about  _I, uh ‘the other thing’ you._ ” He kisses Finn again in that sensitive nook behind his jaw then pulls back just enough to watch as his eyes flutter open.

     “I'm sorry?” Finn hadn’t meant to do that- he wasn’t even sure how he had.

     “Don’t be.” Poe smolders as much as he smiles down at Finn. That same intense look that magnetized him the first place. “You look so good like this.”

     “Should see _your_ face,” Finn pants.  
  
     “If you can still see my face I must be doing something wrong.” With a laugh, Poe kisses him, but all Finn can do is groan into it. “I could spend all night watching you getting all shaky for me, Finn. So gorgeous.” That’s Poe, Finn thinks- the eternal optimist. He sits back on his heels and pets Finn’s shuddering thighs. “I could finger you for _hours_ .”  
  
     Finn doesn’t really need him to prove it, he can barely keep it together to puff out Poe’s name, never mind survive a second orgasm. He might pass out any second. “I _oh_ \- love you, but-”

     “Shuttup and do it already? Got it.” Poe pulls away his hand and adjusts his position before he rubs the head of his cock at Finn’s hole. The throb of both together is overwhelming, and Finn’s watery eyes finally spill over when Poe pushes into him with a grunt. He bends over Finn, filling him and covering him all at once, overriding all other input. Lips press, catching the wet on his face. “Oh, Finn, _love_.”

     Poe moves in fits and starts, already far gone from taking inordinate amounts of time to get Finn ready in the first place. He thrusts in shallow bursts that are unpredictably broken up by hard, gasping drives. Finn swears, his tingling body spinning with that electric feeling again. In his mind he can feel Poe there too, with him.

     “C-can’t help it,” he tries to apologize.

     “Shh, just show me,” Poe tells him. Show him?

 _Oh_. Finn tries to pick something to focus on- something good and happy, with color as bright and beautiful as Yavin hanging over Poe’s ranch, hanging over a wedding and casting it in pink. He banishes the thought of the _Finalizer_ with its gray, mixed feelings. Not D’Qar, either- though he was fond of the jewel green that dripped off everything. _It’s close though._

     “ _So close_ ,” someone breathes into someone else’s mouth- it’s impossible to tell who.

_He catches hold of a slender thread of a feeling when he sees that X-wing, tenuous as it is. It doesn’t make sense though- he barely survived Jakku himself. When they land on the Resistance base that feeling trips him up again, even before BB-8 does. Then he sees him- unmissable in orange, deathless and fast, crashing into him. Poe, here._

     They’re together again- they always come back together. Poe collapses on top of him, sticky and heavy with fatigue. “Might have been... _a lot_ to do that twice,” Finn wonders aloud. Maybe with more Force training it wouldn’t feel like he just crashlanded, next time. Not that he’s going to be telling his father about this specifically, Stars save him.

     “Oh shit,” Poe mutters somewhere near his shoulder, unmoving.

     Finn paws around blindly until he finds Poe’s head. “What’s that, buddy?” He sinks his fingers into his hair and scratches absent mindedly.

     “Just remembered about Yavin 4 again.”

 


End file.
